The training program open to MDs typically at the end of their residency training is designed to provide 2 years of research training in perioperative science. The major goal of this training program is to provide the highest caliber research training to residents and postdoctoral fellows in four Specific Themes originating from existing strengths of our faculty within Anesthesiology and at Vanderbilt University Medical Center: 1) Mechanisms and Management of Pain; 2) Perioperative Stress Biology and Outcomes; 3) Perioperative Health Services and Translational Research; and 4) Personalized Medicine and Pharmacogenomics. Each of these themes directly relates to the overarching aim of the program ? to train the next generation of scientists to create new knowledge and translate it into best evidence for personalized perioperative care and pain management at a population level. The training faculty will consist of an exceptionally strong collection of physician?scientists and basic scientists who offer superb interdisciplinary research training opportunities in 7 different academic departments. The training program will accept two new trainees per year (staggered, maximum of 4 participants per year). Clinicians who show exceptional aptitude for successfully pursuing an academic research career and Ph.D. who demonstrate best aptitude to develop towards independence will be considered for participation. Each participant will commit to a 2 year basic science, clinical and/or translational research project with 75% effort and will receive over the 2 year period in addition to their research project training, coursework training in research related processes such grant writing, publications, ethics, and responsible conduct of research. This training will prepare them to utilize the skills they acquire in the pursuit of future academic research careers.